


Arrow, meet knee

by karnavi



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Basically Dream Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My love is in my bed, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnavi/pseuds/karnavi
Summary: Jensen is still blurry on the details of how he got himself amd Cougar out of New Jerusalem alive, he blames it on shock and adrenaline. The fact remains that getting their lives back after putting Max down is now just a really long period of secret comitee hearings, interviews and presenting loads of evidence.Somewhere along the process Jensen and Cougar came to a mutual agreement about their feelings for eachother with almost ideal precision and no actual consultation.Neither is complaining.





	1. Rest now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/gifts).



Jake woke disoriented from his slumber to the sound of a key turning in a lock and light from another room shining onto his closed eyelids.

He knew the bed he lay in wasn't his but its smell brought to mind only comfort, warmth and safety, so he didn't panick or move just yet. Door opened and he heard a familiar pair of feet quietly trudge into the apartament.

The key turned in the lock again and the door of the closet in the hall sqeaked slightly when it was opened and closed soon after. Rustling of clothes and the quiet thump of shoes being toed off and stowed away in the space below the bench seat.

Jake managed to open his eyes just in time to see the admitedly blurry form of a hatless Cougar turn to look into the bedroom and pause, looking at Jensen with what he thought were intense eyes. The hacker blinked and tried to get up in search of his glasses when the sniper's voice stopped him.

"Stay" he said with a hoarse voice. Right, Jensen's brain supplied. His throat was probably sore. Today he probably exceeded his daily word limit by at least a 1000 percent.

After all, he'd been stuck in a room full of fancy suits all day answering questions from the secret Congress comitee formed to investigate the Max case and decide if they were to be given their legal lives back, as well as a pardon from being infamous deserters who killed 25 kids. Everyone knew the answer would be yes, but the question how to do it and what the official statement would look like remained unanswered. Jensen had his turn two days ago, Pooch next, and Clay would come after Cougar. Aisha would be the last since her case was quite different from the four Losers.

Cougar turned off the light in the hallway and approached the bedside table where an opened bottle of water stood. He took a few big gulps before putting it back in its place and looking down at Jensen.

"Brb" he said and Jensen laughed quietly. It cracked him up every time when the sniper decided to communicate throught web acronyms Jensen taught him rather than actual words. It mostly happened when he was pissed or tired but regardless Jensen found it both hilarious and extremely endearing.

He heard the toilet flush and then Cougar washing his hands, face and brushing his teeth, all in the darkness of the bathroom as if he was worried that more light might hurt the sleepy hacker in some way.

The bedroom wasn't really that dark because of the window with a view down onto the street and the orange glow of streetlights coming throught the pastel blue curtains covering said window, but Jensen agreed that stronger light would destroy the cozy atmosphere the semi-darkness created. And wouldn't that be a real shame.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Cougar came back to the side of the bed and then, to Jensen's immeasurable surprise, stripped down to his boxers and slid under the quilt plastering himself flush against Jake's sleep-warmed body.

Jensen decided he did not have the brain capacity to process the situation, especially when Cougar put his fingers between Jake's head and the pillow and when Jensen obediently raised his head he suddenly found himself resting on Cougar's shoulder with his face right in the crook of the sniper's neck.

He decided breathing was the best couse of action. Steady breathing definitely saved him from letting out a surprised squeak as Cougar wrapped himself around Jake like a particulary affectionate octopus. The sniper let out a content sigh then, so Jensen decided it was safe to go back to sleep again.

He put his arms around his bedmate's waist in turn anw whispered a quiet "Goodnight, Carlos" only realising he used the man's name when he was already falling into dreamland again.

Oh well, he'll add it to the list of things they definitely have to talk about tomorrow.

The last thing that registered in his brain was the replying "Buenas noches, Jake" whispered against his hairline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my head for so long, and I finally managed to get it out in actual words!  
> I'm not sure yet how long it will end up, but there will be at least a few more chapters.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Hope I made it in time for Amethystina's Losers works exchange.


	2. In my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintaining Cougar's apartment while he was away sure wore Jensen out. Cougar doesn't mind that he took a nap afterwards.

Cougar hadn't had much of a plan for the day following his stint of comitee hearings. He told them everything he knew, after that it would only be a lot of hurry up and wait. Almost like the Army again.

Besides, any and all plans flew out the window when he came back to find his apartment cleaned up and smelling of spices that means really good food in the kitchen. He figured he owed the hacker at least a couple of thank-you beers the next day for all his voluntary maintenace work. But that plan also vanished from his mind when he glanced into his bedroom and found Jensen stirring from a nap.

He was a bit surprised at the overwhelming wave of affection that washed over him, only because he hadn't expected his reaction to be so strong. It was, after all, the most important part if his life nestled snugly in his safest place. Everything else could wait.

He washed up quickly and quietly, so Jake could go back to sleep with ease, and slipped in to join the hacker in his warm hide.

For a beat he worried about being unwelcome, but then Jensen relaxed against him and he couldn't resist cuddling the blonde like the giant teddy bear he was.

But it seemed Jake's mission to melt his heart was not over yet because he sleepily wished him goodnight. By name. Jensen never referred to him by name and it only made Carlos realize how deep the intimacy of this moment was. It moved him to the core and he was amazed that no stray happy tear fell from his eye. He couldn't help bussing a kiss on Jake's hairline as he returned the sentiment.

Serene, content and warm, Cougar fell into deep, pleasantly dreamless sleep holding his love as close as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cougar's POV this time. I plan on going back and forth between the two simply because I see it from both their perspectives. Hope it works out well as a cohesive story.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.  
> Enjoy! :)


	3. We'll talk tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting up for breakfast is always challenging for Jake. However, this time it's for different reasons than usually.

The first dredges of consciousness found Jensen warm and cozy. There was morning sun warming his face, fluffy quilt over him and a warm body underneath his cheek.

That thought brought him back to his body a little more. He sneaked into Cougar's apartment in the early afternoon to clean the place up a bit, since they hadn't been in the capital for a while. Along the way he also decided to treat his favourite sniper kitty to a home cooked meal when he got back from his interviews, which Jake already knew were exhausting.

Only he finished much earlier than he thought he would. Somehow he also managed to tire himself out more than he expected.

That's how Jensen ended up tucked into Cougar's bed and having a little nap. He hadn't meant to fall into deep sleep in the short few hours it took the sniper to come home.

Now that he thought about it though, Jake was glad he was so out of it, bacause otherwise he surely would have freaked out the moment Cougar started betraying signs of wanting to join him in his warm cocoon.

He took a deeper breath and felt wisps of Cougar's hair tickle his nose and mouth where the strands were loose around the sniper's head and throat on the pillow.

Jake smiled. Yes, he definitely could wake up like this everyday. He decided to say it out loud as soon as there was any indication that Cougar was awake. He knew from experience how unpleasant it was to be woken suddenly by a revelation, however big it was. He has Pooch to thank for that. Would it kill a man to wait untill other people in the room are awake to scream out his undying love for one specific human being to the world. No, as he himself was demonstrating right that moment. And he was damn proud of his self-control. Though honestly it was no trouble at all to soak in Cougar's body heat and enjoy his tight embrace. Jensen sighed happily and shuffled the tinies bit closer to his bedmate, nuzzling the snipers neck.

He jerked in surprise a moment later when the body under him vibrated with a lazy chuckle. Raising his head he looked into Cougar's warm eyes.

"I xould wake up like this everyday" the blonde grinned. "Morning."

"Hola" replied the Latino in a raspy, sleep-addled rumble. For a while they just stared in eachother's eyes as their breaths mingled in close quarters. Jake was about to say something but lost his train of thoughts when Cougar's stomach let out a hungry growl. The annoyed expression on the sniper's face made him break out into uncontrollable giggles.

"S-sorry" he wheezed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take a proper breath. "Jus-! Coug, your face-!"

He opened them again when he felt a warm palm on his cheek. Cougar swiped his thumb along his cheekbone and Jake's breath fled again, this time from something completely different than laughter. Carlos' warm eyes invited him to drown in his gaze. He didn't make the conscious decision to lean in and press their foreheads together. It took an embarrassingly long time to register that Cougar said something then because he felt the slightest brush of lips against his own.

"Feed me." The tone was deadpan, but the smile and the rasp were still there and Jake felt pleasant shivers run down his spine. It was an actual effort to reply in a coherent way. But he managed. Mostly.

"I made... food? Yes! Food. Lots of tortilla filling with everything in it. And flat cakes, of course. And cookies! Baked the shortbread spicy ones you like so much" Jensen quickly untangled himself from their embrace and got out of the bed before he could do something stupid like kissing Cougar too soon or letting him feel the effect he had on Jake's body by rubbing up against him in an entirely non-platonic way. It seemed Cougar saw through him, though, because the next moment he was sitting up in the bed, his lower half still covered by the quilt warm with their combined body heat, and reeling him back in with a firm grip on the back of his neck. Jake bent at the waist to accommodate the movement and found his ear right next to Cougar's mouth.

"Calmate, corazòn. We eat, then we talk. Then we do everything else" the sniper whispered in a soothing tone.

Jake took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah. Right, you're right" he shook his head to rid himself of the panicked thoughts whizzing about his brain. "I'll put the food in the microwave. Blessed be the modern technology."

He felt a little disappointed about the weight of Cougar's hand disappearing but it helped his resolve to get himself together and leave in the direction of the kitchen to get everything ready.

He swore he could feel Cougar's hot gaze heavy on his retreating form. He couldn't find it in himself to mind one bit.

With a spring in his step he took out the dishes and silverware and set on arranging and heating up his culinary achievements from the day before.

He heard the sniper humming quietly in the bathroom as he went through his morning routine. As he turned around to set the warmed food on the table his gaze met Carlos', who was already sitting in his usual chair. He looked so good that Jake had half the mind to suggest postponing their meal in order to devour eachother. Then he thought that Cougar hadn't eaten anything for at least 10 hours, which successfully discouraged him from the idea.

"Here you go," he put Cougar's plate before him. "Eat, I'll go wash up real quick and join you in a minute."

Only after he'd entered the bathroom he realized they were both still just in their boxers and that that was no way to eat breakfast/yesterday's dinner but it wasn't like either of them minded.

At the very least, Jake reasoned, it was pointless to dress themselves properly if soon enough they would end up wearing even less that at the moment. After that thought Jake decided he had to stop going down the potentially sexy paths in his mind or he wouldn't be able to fully express the depth of his feelings to his sniper kitty in words before conveying them throught actions.

He took a quick cold shower before brushing his teeth and exiting the bathroom. He had no intention of sitting through their quasi-romantic breakfast with a hard-on. With one last look in the mirror above the sink he exited the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on controlling chapter lengths. It will depend on how many words I need to get to the point I want in a given chapter in the way I want to do it. Hope no one minds that.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	4. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, then talking. He didn't think it possible to be so tense about something so simple

Waking up to find out Jensen was still with him was definitely one of, if not the best, things he ever felt. During the night the blonde moved a bit over Cougar, and while his head was still on the sniper's shoulder, face right along the length of his neck, their chests now overlapped in such a way that he could feel their hearts beating in synch against eachother. The Latino found it very fitting. This was definitely the day.

The day they finally were completely ready for this unspoken thing that had taken root between them and bound them tightly together with its creeping shoots to blossom and truly make them one.

Carlos was truly amazed by his poetic skills. He noticed that they got more frequent and decidedly more focused since his heart settled on one subject. He'd always had a way with pretty words and in the past he unleashed them on unsuspecting but equally pretty women. However, since Jake came into his life way back when when Clay all but demanded a qualified hacker for their unit, the stream of women had been steadily slowing down.

It wasn't that they weren't interested - they just stopped being interesting.

At first he didn't really notice. The Losers were a busy squad and their downtimes were few and far between. It was Pooch who mentioned it first, asking if he'd finally settled his predator eyes on a particular prey when they spent close to two months just hanging around, first abroad, then stateside. In the spirit of camraderie both Roque and Clay had gotten their legs crushed by a piece of falling ceiling when an Iraqi gun trafficker walked in on them in his Equador mansion and decided to trigger the built-in self-destruct mechanism.

While they healed Cougar had many opportunities to go out and flirt with the local señoritas, but he never took any of them home. Sure, there was dancing and touching and making out, but at the end of the night he still ended up escorting Jensen, in various states of sobriety, or lack thereof, back to base, and later to his rented studio near his sister's house in New Hampshire.

It was then that the Latino seriously started paying attention to the changes in his own behaviour. After a week he off-handedly informed the driver that his nose had been right. The Pooch crowed in satisfaction then.  
"I knew it, man! A girl stole your heart. Now Jolene owes me fifty bucks." Cougar grinned at that.

"Guy" he said and watched the black man's face fall. Cougar was about to play it off as a joke, DADT was a thing back then and he really didn't fancy having to leave the Losers for such a triviality, but Pooch's next words soothed his worries.

"Really? C'mon! Now I own my girl fifty bucks." He shook his head then and looked at the sniper with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure what you see in him, Coug, but this is me giving you the shovel talk. You make him hurt and I'll make you hurt. Can vouch for the boss and Roque, too."

Carlos remembered how relieved he had been then. Before Jake, he never had to worry about public acceptance and it was good to know that he still didn't have to.

Then there was the chopper, and Max, and Aisha. And Roque.

When Jensen leaned down to hold him in that pipe room, he'd been sure he wouldn't survive. He blacked out then and the next thing he knew he was being dragged to his feet, the nuke nowhere in sight, and Jake was talking as he strapped them together with the belts off the guards' uniforms and their own gun bags. How they'd get out, how they would come away safely, how the others were surely already outside. He'd felt pieces of cloth pressing against his wounds inside the wetsuit. Jensen took really good care of him. That realization was what gave him the strength to keep conscious while they went out into the ocean. The last thing he heard after they reached the surface was the sound of a rotor engine.

After that he woke up at Jolene's with everyone welcoming him back, and Jensen beaming down at him like his smile had been replaced with the sun.

It was the first time he wished to kiss Jake, even with all the others in the room. He couldn't move though, and in hindsight he realized it would have been too soon, that they weren't ready to accept and fully comprehend what they had then.

Now though, twined together in this bed, Carlos had no qualms admitting to himself, and to the world, that he was unequivocally gone for the blonde hacker. He would just have to wait until Jake woke up to hear the sentiment returned and let that finally settle them down together.

Jensen snuffled a little in his sleep and the warm breath against his neck made a hot knot twist in Cougar's abdonmen.

He'd never been with a man before, never wanted that. But he knew how it worked. And then there was Jake, constantly in his space with casual touch and kind words, and after a while Cougar started having ideas.

He wondered if Jensen would swallow his words if Carlos swallowed him down. He wondered if he would talk dirty to him like he did to his machines and programmes when he hacked. He wondered how, where to touch for his bespectacled eyes to go dark and unfocused.

No, he though, purposefully slowing down his breath. He had to get himself under control before he disregarded Jake's need for sleep and decided to wake him up with hot kisses all over his chiseled body.

Ugh. No, focus on breathing.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

In, out.

In, out.

He looked down at the blonde head weighing down his shoulder. Would Jake prefer to top or bottom?

No!

He lost his train of thought when he heard a happy sigh. Jensen shuffled closer to him and his breath tickled Carlos' skin. He couldn't contain a chuckle at how cute his hacker was.

Jake looked up and he barely managed to reply to his greeting when their eyes met with an intensity he hadn't expected.

Then his empty stomach had to ruin the moment.

Jake closed his eyes and Carlos felt it almost like a physical loss. A caress on a pale cheek brought those gilded saphires back to him and he was glad to see them darkened with desire. Jake moved closer still and Cougar wished to taste his beloved, but got a hold of himself before he followed through.

There was an emptiness in his stomach that couldn't be satisfied with even the deepest kisses. He was glad that his voice wasn't completely drenched with lust, but the effect it had on his bedmate made him want to see what reaction that would get.

It seemed like Jensen read his overly forward thoughts because next he was scrambling to get up and out to the kitchen. Cougar managed to stop him before he fled too quickly. It wasn't his intention to start anything before they agreed all this was absolutely okay with both of them. There was no place for rush or pressure, this had to be done right all the way through.

Jake calmed down and left for the kitchen, no longer running. It seened he didn't realize he was only wearing boxer, but Cougar wasn't about to complain about all that skin and toned muscles laid bare for no one else but himself.

He had to reign his body in again before he got up and went to the bathroom. He was glad that the hacker was turned away. It was not yet time to reveal the way Carlos' body reacted to him. Feelings had to be shown first, the physical side of things, should only be a way to make his standpoint crystal clear later.

The food was ready just as he sat down at the kitchen table and Jensen excused himself to the bathroom. He asked Cougar to eat, though, so Cougar ate.

He hadn't realized exactly how hungry he was until then. He managed to devour two of the three tortillas Jensen put on his plate before the blonde came back out. They were filled to the brink with a delicious mix of every kind of food and just the right temperature to be hot but not scalding the inside of his mouth.

He closed his eyes and bit into the third one when he heard Jake come out of the bathroom. His eyes opened and tracked the blonde as he moved to sit across from Cougar at the table, locking with the blonde's just as the heavenly taste hit his tastebuds in full. Carlos heard a satisfied groan and Jake made a face like he was glad he already sat down. Only then did the sniper realize it was himself who made the sound. He looked down to his plate, face colouring deep red with embarrassment.

Jensen hesitated for a moment, but then begun his own meal. The careful silence that followed was tense but not awkward. It came from the pressing need not to drag out the breakfast, so that they could both come forward with their feelings, come to an agreement, and subsequently diffuse the tension by supporting their emotional declarations with carnal arguments. Both of them understood and accepted that there was simply no other scenario that could take place.

Cougar studiously chewed and swallowed the last bite of his tortilla before he met Jake's eyes across the table again.

"Water?" he asked, and Jensen nodded, silenced by a mouthful of his second stuffed flatcake. Carlos stood and moved around the table to the cabinets over the countertop. He took out two glasses, filled them with tapwater and put one on the table next to Jensens plate, a safe distance from his elbows and forearms. The other he kept in his hand as he sat down in his chair again.

He sipped slowly as he watched Jake without making eye contact. That was the last thing they needed after Cougar unthinkingly revealed he's been hard for the entire time, almost an hour, since they woke up. The blonde polished off his serving and gulped down the water as fast as he could without getting hiccups.

They put down their glasses with unintended synchronicity.

Jake cleared his throat. Their gazes met for yet another time that morning, but now neither even tried to back down. They passed the unspoken bone-deep need for eachother between them for a long moment and then Cougar opened his mouth to speak.

Jensen did the same and they both hesitated, seeing that the other wanted to begin.

Then they laughed at the impass, a carefree laughter born of pure happiness. Hey quieted down a little after a minute, but then the corner of Cougar's mouth quirked up again and they were off on another bout of giggles.

"Together?" Jake asked seriously after they finally got a hold of themselves, out of breath and cheeks hurting from too wide smiles.

Cougar nodded.

Deep breath. It's nothing difficult, just say how you feel about him, how you've felt this entire time, what you see for your future.

"I love you more than code" Jensen said.

 

"Will you marry me?" said Cougar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH, THE TENSION!  
> My heart is beating out of my chest right now, I just finished writing. Really hope this isn't too much of a leap from warm and cuddly. I attempted to show some sexual tension here, hope it's still readable.
> 
> Also, these are getting longer. But I can't bring myself to cut it off anywhere.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Reaching conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day Jake swings between pure happiness and pure lust far too much and too often for his liking. He rightfully blames it all on Cougar. However, he could have done without exceeding his daily limit of embarrassment a few times over.

Jake blinked. Then blinked again. And again. He couldn't seem to stop because there was suddenly a waterfall pressing up his tearducts and he knew there was no way for him to gain any control of it anytime soon.

Through the rising courtain of saltwater he saw Cougar's eyes shine with uncertainty from his studiously blank face and that... He definitely couldn't have that. That thought pushed him to try and formulate an answer.

Hell of a time to be left speechless, he had to admit. But then again, when Carlos Alvarez made an offer like that, his sexy accented voice forming world's most meaningful words, Jake was pretty sure anyone would react as he had.

"Oh, Carlos..." Jake rose from his chair and with few purposeful strides stood before the sniper, pulling him up from his own seat. And with those warm brown orbs looking up at him there was only one thing he could say. "Of course I'll marry you!" It felt like his grin would split his face, but he didn't care. There was a sowing kit in the medical cabinet, Cougar would just stitch him together like he'd done countless times before. Also, Jake's speaking block was broken and the flood of tears was joined by a deluge of words.

"Are we both grooms? Or, oh you asked! So, does that make me the blushing bride? I mean, I'm definitely blushing, colour me deepest red, but I'm not sure if white is my colour. Race, yes, but I've tried on a few white things in my time in the business of clothing myself, and it didn't have any spectacular consequences... And I'd have to wear a suit. Nobody likes guys in white suits, that's the universal mark of a disturbed individual, and I'm not nearly creepy enough, at least for that. Unless you want to go kinky and have me wear a dress, which... ok, I can get onboard with that since by body's doing interesting things right now, though whether that's the dress idea or just you-"

He stopped instantly when Carlos laid a finger against his lips in a silencing gesture Jake had seen his sister use hundred times on his niece, and sometimes herself to mime to little Annabelle's friends when they came over, but which he'd never had exercised on himself.

For all that his little princess disliked the gesture with a passion, Jensen couldn't find it in himself when Cougar looked like he was melting from happiness right before him, all soft smiles and shining eyes.

"Ya puedo besarte?" the Latino asked in raspy whisper. Jake was afraid if he opened his mouth would get away from him again, so he just nodded vigorously. He saw the corners of Cougar's mouth turn up a bit more, but then he had to close his eyes because he felt those perfectly kissable lips brush against his for the second time this morning, and this time he had neither need nor excuse to pull back.

He tasted salt first, but then Carlos was wiping the tears away with gentle swipes of thumbs, his whole palms on Jake's cheeks and jaw, angling his hed just right for their mouths to slot perfectly together. Jake remembered he also had hands, so he blindly put them on Cougar's waist and pulled their bodies flush against one another. He wasn't aware that he made a noise but he must have because then Carlos was sliding one hand into his hair and sinking his teeth into the blonde's lower lip, breaking the kiss with a slight pull on both ends before gentling his hold and soothing Jake's abused mouth with a careful pass of tongue. Jensen was definitely, embarrassingly aware of the plaintive mewl that fled his throat this time.

Their foreheads were rested against eachother and their breaths mingled in heavy puffs of carbon dioxide. Jensen opened his eyes and observed for a moment as Carlos collected himself enough to open his own. At this range nothing looked even slightly fuzzy, so he was able to clearly see how dialated the brunette's pupils were. He felt surprisingly empowered by the realization that he could reduce the calm and collected sniper to such a state, all frantic breathing, flushed face and eyes losing focus to pure pleasure. The only thing that was left was sound, but he was sure that in due time he would learn to coax that part of his deadly kitty, too. Especially taking into account how adept that kitty already was at quieting Jensen. It was only fair that he fill the newfound silence in return.

That was an idea for later, though, because Cougar was looking at him like he was considering something very interesting and possibly at least a little dangerous. His tongue peaked out to wet his lips before he spoke and the hacker couldn't help following the movement with his eyes.

"What time is the comitee meeting tomorrow?"

"Thirteen hundred, I think. Clay said he'd call after they finish with him. Should be sometime in the evening."

"And how much food do we have left?"

"At least another full meal. What are you thinking, my precious kitty?" Jensen had no hope of fighting the blush on his face, and probably down his neck too, after he realized he'd said that aloud. Cougar didn't seem particularly bothered though, if a little amused and embarrassed.

"I'm wondering how long I can keep you in bed" Carlos smiled devilishly, already pulling Jake back towards the bedroom with the hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh" somehow Jake managed to forget all about the world outside of this little apartment. He'd also forgotten they were wearing just boxers until their front brushed together again, and without the distraction of Cougar trying to kiss his soul right out of him he felt accutely just how urgently his body needed them to get to that bed and naked already.

Cougar didn't need any additional encouragement because next thing he knew, Jake was landing on his back in the middle of the fluffy covers and Cougar was grasping the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down the blonde's legs to the floor, careful of their straining content. His own pair landed next to them a second later.

He wanted to climb over Jensen on the bed, but Jake held a hand up to stall him a moment. Cougar looked at him hesitantly, as if he was sure he was about to be rejected after all. Jensen sought to sooth him right away.

"Sorry, this is the first time I see you fully naked, and in a setting that isn't even a little medical. I just wanted to look my fill" he smirked and winked, and Carlos smirked back in understanding. Then he started turning slowly around, swaying his body in snake-like movements. It really didn't help Jake's situation right now, though he had no will to complain. "What, you givin' me a show, Cougs?"

"Si." Cougar's voice managed to drop nearly an octave. Jake felt shivers run throught him. His sexy sniper was somehow becoming even more sexy with every passing second and Jake was starting to worry if he could handle much more, or if this was going to be over much too quickly for his liking.

He felt ready to burst any moment. All he needed now was Cougar to look at him and witness the effect he had on Jake. That thought must have triggered something inside him, because no sooner than Carlos completed his slow turn and connected his dark predatory gaze to Jensen's, the hacker had to close his eyes.

His face burned with embarrassment as his whole spine arched and he came untouched in hot spurts over his stomach, a needful moan of the Latino's name tearing out of is throat unbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing in this chapter. It's almost unedited, the most go-with-the-flow chapter so far.
> 
> Never actually wrote sexual content before, I hope it's okay. Also, I just realized that the chapter title ended up a bit of a pun. Unintended but welcome nonetheless.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	6. Long after dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake looks good enough to eat.

The only word Cougar could think of to describe the way Jake looked losing control like that was "delicious". He licked his lips thoughtfully.

Till that moment Cougar hadn't know just how much influence he could have on the blonde and the realization was exhilarating. He had a feeling he was about to start waxing poetics again, and he decided he might just do it out loud to see how his Jake would react.

He aproached the bed with cautious steps and stood between Jensen's legs where they were spread on the edge of the bed, feet still set on the floor. The blonde's body was radiating heat and his chest rose and fell rapidly with short, frantic breaths.

A tan hand touched gently on a pale thigh and slid up along its length slowly. A loud hitch of the blonde's breath made the hand pause for a second at the crook of the thigh. Carlos couldn't resist giving the thin skin on Jake's hip a gentle pinch and was rewarded with the whole pale body twitching in pleasure.

Jake let out a quiet moan and opened his eyes with visible effort. By that time the tan hand was already gliding slowly up the tightened muscles of his chest.

"Couuuuug..." he whined petulantly. "Why you gotta be so hot? You made me embarrass myself. In the worst possible mome-ahh!" Cougar stopped his words with a swipe of thumb on his nipple, smirking at the effect that earned. Finding ways to make Jake lose his words was becoming his new favourite activity. He leaned forward then and put his hands on both sides of the blonde's head and settles his bent knees up on the bed so he could hover entirely over Jake's body and look straight into those blue pools still darkened with unsated need.

"No te preocupas. No conocía..." He halted, realizing what he wanted to say could end up incomprehensible to Jake in Spanish. He learned much from Cougar over the years but he wanted to be sure to reach Jake fully on the first try and prefered not to switch between languages midthrough a sentence. It was a stylistic nightmare. Also, he was sure Jake would be amazed at his skills after he got over the sheer amount of words he was about to generate.

"I didn't know you could be any more enticing than laying naked on my bed, but you proved me wrong." There was a shadow of a blush high on Jensen's cheeks and Carlos made it his goal to see them burn bright crimson.

The blonde averted his eyes, and that was unacceptable. Cougar lowered himself to his elbows and raised one hand to grasp Jake's chin and make their eyes meet again. He succeeded, and so began to speak again.

"You are the most delicious thing I've ever seen, my love. You've shown me what I can do to you by looking, now we will see what I can do by touching. Tell me what you like, Jake, what you'd like me to do. What you'd like to do to me."

He swallowed and took a breath. This was not going according to plan. He wanted to make Jake melt with sweet words and admissions, only then take him apart with filthy promises and purposefull touch. It seemed his self-control decided to take the back seat and let him jump all over the scale.

However, it seemed he still managed to get some of his intentions accross, because for all his dark eyes and whimpery breaths, the hacker's smile was gentle and shining with happiness. So he continued, meanwhile lowering himself slowly to Jensen's body, letting him feel the heat and needy tautness of his own against the lassitude of the blonde's well-defined muscles.

"You are the person of my dreams, the only man I've ever wanted. It is a mystery to me how you could settle for a damage case like me. But we fit together perfectly, don't we, amor?" He moved his body against Jake's and got and got a delightful shiver in return.

His upper body was still rested on his elbows, leaving too much space between their lips, so he laid himself entirely down before continuing, his mouth brushing Jake's with every next word.

"Tell me, have you tested how many times you can come in a row? I haven't, but now I want to. And we have a whole day ahead of us with nothing to do. I want to make you lose you mimd to pleasure today."

"I think you already made that happen, Cougs" Jake said in a rough whisper, blinking at him with limpid eyes and cheeks red just like the sniper wanted. "But I invite you to try again."

There was no way for Carlos not to give him a deep, lingering kiss for that. That kiss turned into so much more and soon there were hands tugging at Cougar's hair, grabing any part of him in reach, and glorious friction of Jake's rapidly stirring member against his straining one. He had to cut this short before he lost his train of thoughts completely.

He pulled away, panting heavily as he leaned down to place his lips against Jensen's ear and finish his speech in a hoarse rumble.

"I have been wondering something for the longest time. Now I can ask you, please say truthfully. Would you prefer to fuck me, or that I fuck you?"

In a flash Jake rolled them over and set on stealing his breath away for a long time before the need for air made him detach from the Latino's mouth and answer after catching his breath.

"Both. Definitely both." Cougar watched the blonde hover right over him for a second in silence, but then continue.

"Right now, though, I want to suck you off" he said with a wicked grin, eyes shiniging with mischief. "Then we'll see how well you handle fingers."

The only way Cougar could respond was a startled moan because Jake grabbed him under his arm and dragged him up the bed so they could both stay on it. He felt his gut tighten almost painfully and his member twitch in response to the raw strength Jensen displayed. It's always turned him on when the normally peaceful and often underestimated hacker showed off his physical abilities. Jake's brain was a treasure, but his body was a work of art.

He was just about to say that out loud when the blonde curled in on himself to take the sniper into his mouth and give a long, hard suck.

All he managed was a gurgly groan as his throat constricted and all his appendages sook purchase against the wave of overwhelming pleasure that washed over him.

Now he understood Jake's embarrassment all too well, but the triumph in the blonde's eyes was worth it, as well as the obscene, yet satisfying feeling he got when he pulled Jensen up by his blonde tresses and tasted himself on his tongue.

He was really glad no one and nothing would bother them today. After a sample of this he couldn't wait to try everything either he or Jake ever thought about doing.

They both knew they would need a lot of time, so without further ado Carlos reached out a hand to open his nightstand drawer and pull out the necessities, and then curled both his palms around Jensen's jaw to pull him in for another kiss. He wanted to get started already.

After that the only real breaks they took was to fill their stomachs with the remaining food around midday, and then to wash themselves long after the clock on Cougar's oven had shown midnight.

Although he wasn't sure whether to count that one, since it turned into two spectacular rounds of shower and bathtub sex.

But most importantly, when they came back to bed for the third time that day, they fell into deep, satisfying sleep wrapped tightly in eachother's arms.

He knew he never wanted to sleep any other way again. He was pretty sure Jake agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. 
> 
> At first I wanted to describe everything throughout this whole day, but then I thought I'll leave that to the imagination. The skip ended up a bit awkward though, sorry.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	7. Settling on forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is bliss.

His lover looked absolutely stunning in the black wedding suit. That word - lover - still made him giddy just thinking about it, even though it had been almost three months since their engagement that the court and comitee proceedings had ended and they were finally officially alive again and pardoned. Only then could they begin the preparations for the wedding and that took another three months. He had the feeling that he would never get used to being able to claim the man he loved out loud. He liked it that way.

They went to Jolene's trusted seamstress soon after the engagement and a week later were presented with two beautifully made, deep black sets of dress pants, vests and suit jackets. While the intricacies of each of their sets were in different stiles and colours, slightly personalized, they matched perfectly together.

Just like those wearing them did.

Now, after the touching ceremony - even Aisha claimed to have something in her eye, who would have guessed she had a romantic bone in her body - and a long, joyful reception at their local bar, the newlyweds were on their way home, stumbling along the sidewalk still in their elegant attire, but with jackets unbuttoned and tie or bowtie, respectively, stuffed in their pockets.

It wasn't a long way home, just a couple blocks, still they had to hold eachother up with how wild the party had gotten towards the end, when Jessica and Jolene went home with Annabelle and Pooch, Jr. And despite, or perhaps because of all the tasty food and good alcohol all he could think about was that perfect kiss they shared in front of everybody at the end of the ceremony and how he would repeat it over and over on his husband's body when they finally got home. Of course, he would begin with the left hand, where the iron band rested on the ring finger.

It was, surprisingly, Clay's idea to take one of the two pairs of their now useless dogtags, made for the Losers anew after they were declared alive again, and melt then for their wedding rings.

The other pair was confiscated by Jessica and later given back to them woven into a crochet red heart, framed and ready to decorate a wall in previously just Carlos', now their shared apartment. They debated for a while if New Hampshire wouldn't be better for them, but in the end the DC apartment prooved too significant of a place to juat leave behind. Too many memories, Jake had concluded.

Their wedding bands were nothing special in terms of price or decorative value, just two simple iron rings, but like with the apartment, their meaningful nature trumped any and all other characteristics.

When they finally reached their building, he fumbled to get the keys out of his pocket and growled in frustration when he couldn't hit the keyhole on the fifth try. It made his other half chuckle lowly and he reciprocated with a gentle elbow to the ribs.

Ten minutes, one tense lift ride and the second locked door later he was being pressed into the door and kissed senseless by his favourite human being. Not how he planned it, but he wasn't complaining.

He pushed back and broke the kiss in order to turn around and lock the door firmly before he faced his lover again with a face and posture full of intent.

Then they came together again and moved hurriedly, blindly to the bedroom, carefully peeling their fancy suits off of one another, so as not to rip anything. Soon their naked forms fell on the bed, intertwined tightly with eachother.

As their breaths grew shorter, their kisses deeper and their touches more sensual, a thought crossed his mind before his brain focused only on the ways to bring his lover the most pleasure.

This was marital bliss at it's finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!
> 
> At first I wanted to do this in six parts but then thought "why not add an epilogue?".  
> So here it is.
> 
> The point of view in this one is undefined on purpose, you decide who it is.  
> It fits both of them anyway. ;)
> 
> Also, I really like the chapter index feature because it let me make a poem out of the chapter titles. I might even replace the story summary with it.
> 
> Sorry for any English mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy! :)


End file.
